(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for making packets with a cover flap which encloses the material in the packet in U-shape and whose side webs bear against a bottom or enter a bottom part formed with vertical side walls.
Tray-type packets of the kind specified take individual articles, more particularly small packets of roasted coffee, small bags, etc. The material in the packet - i.e., the individual article - are arranged on a tray consisting of a bottom surrounded by low side walls. The bottom ends of the side webs of a U-shaped cover flap enter the tray. The cover flap encloses the material in the packet at the top and in the zone of the side webs. Two opposite sides of the packet are therefore left open except for the side walls of the tray.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the making and filling of tray-type packets of the kind specified it has hitherto been necessary to take into account different dimensions in height of the material in the packet, which can also be caused by varying compressibility of the material. As a result tray-type packets are frequently not constructed uniformly enough. The different materials in the packet, namely for different constructional heights thereof, hitherto cover flaps of different sizes have been used, to enable their dimensions to be more or less adapted to the material in the packet to be enclosed.
The aforedescribed conventional steps are unsatisfactory, since they are expensive and do not always result in optimum packets.
Accordingly an object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for the making of tray-type packets and the like which allows in a very simple manner for the different constructional heights of the material and the packet.